date_a_livefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tohka Yatogami
}} Tohka Yatogami (夜刀神 十香) Jest jedną z głównych bohaterek w Date A Live. Jest ona również pierwszym Duchem uratowanym (zapieczętowanym) przez Shido Itsuka Informacje ogólne Kiedy Tohka po raz pierwszy się pojawiła na Ziemi, 10 Kwietnia, została zaatakowana przez AST. Tego samego dnia Shido spotkał Tohkę, a później poznał prawdziwą przyczynę trzęsień przestrzennych. Kiedy następnym razem Shido spotkał Tohkę, była ona ponownie atakowana przez AST. Podczas krótkiej rozmowy w trakcie drugiego spotkania, Shido nadał imię Tohce. Podczas ich trzeciego spotkania, poszli na randkę, wtedy między nimi powstała więź. Shido wytłumaczył Tohce, że nie wszyscy ludzie są jak AST, które chce ją zabić. Jednakże, AST nie dawało za wygraną i po raz kolejny próbowało zabić Tohkę, kiedy była z Shidou w punkcie widokowym, kolejny raz bezskutecznie. Pod koniec randki, moce duchowe Tohki zostały zapieczętowane, poprzez pocałunek z Shido. Tohka została później porwana przez DEM, pod koniec Tomu 6. W trakcie Tomu 7, kiedy Shido przybył Tohce na ratunek, a potem Ellen miała zabić Shido, Tohka została ogarnięta przez niewyobrażalna rozpacz, która sprawiła, że przemieniła się w Mroczną Tohkę, która atakowała wszystkich dookoła, nawet Shido. Westcott nazwał ten proces transformacji „Królem Demonów”, jednocześnie stwierdzając, że ta forma jest rzeczywistą formą Duchów, którą przybierają w pośrednim wymiarze, zanim pojawią się na Ziemi. Na szczęście, Tohka była w tej formie zbyt długo, została ona przywrócona do normalności przez kolejny pocałunek Shido. Następnie w trakcie Tomu 10, Tohka i pozostałe zapieczętowane Duchy, zostały zaatakowane przez Origami w drodze do schronu. Tohka stała przed dylematem, czy zabić Origami, czy tylko ją obezwładnić i posłuchać, co ma do powiedzenia. Zrozumiała, że jej nienawiść i wrogość względem Origami jest inna, niż wtedy, kiedy ją po raz pierwszy spotkała oraz, że nie posiada żadnego morderczego pragnienia, aby zabić Origami. Origami widząc wahanie Tohki, wykorzystała to i wyprowadziła atak, który przebił się przez jej Suknię Astralną. Po odzyskaniu przytomności, zobaczyła, że ciała jej przyjaciół są pokryte ranami, które powstały w wyniki ich walki z Origami, kiedy ona była nieprzytomna. Tohka zapragnęła siły nawet większej, niż tą jaką miała, kiedy była rozwścieczona przez myśl, że nie może ocalić swoich przyjaciół. Na szczęście, instynktownie zrozumiała, że pogrąża się w ciemności, i ta moc jest tą, jaką potrzebuje. Postanowiła zostać sobą i wziąć z powrotem całą swoją moc od Shido, aby stawić czoła Origami. Po wymianie zdań, rozpoczęły walkę między sobą. Tohka skorzystała z szansy, kiedy Origami nawiedziły ogromy ból głowy, zamachnęła się i prawie ją znokautowała. Jednakże, to nie był koniec. Origami zyskała moce duchowe od Zjawy i walka znowu stała się wyrównana. W wyniku tego, pojedynek stał się bardziej szaleńczy, i mógł kosztować nawet ich życie. Ostatecznie, ich bitwa została przerwana przez Shido, który pojawił się między nimi. Później w Tomie 11, kiedy sytuacja z Origami została rozwiązana, stosunek Tohki do Origami nieco się ocieplił. Wygląd Tohka jest dziewczyną z włosami w kolorze ciemnego fioletu, i oczami koloru indygo, czyli miksem niebieskiego, i fioletowego. Shido opisał ją jako: „niemożliwie, piękną dziewczyną”. Jej wzrost wynosi 155cm, a wymiary to 84-58-83 Kiedy przybyła na Ziemię, Tohka miała na sobie suknię w kolorach czarnym, kremowym, fioletowym, oraz płytową zbroję, w kolorze fioletowym i kremowym, przyczepioną w okolicach pasa, na ramionach. Jej górna cześć sukni wygląda, jak czarny gorset (odsłania nieco dekoltu), a dolna część, to dwuwarstwowa spódnica do kolan, w kolorze różowym, przechodzącym na spodzie w biały. Włosy ma spięte czymś, w rodzaju kokardy, o kształcie motyla w kolorze ciemnego fioletu, i z ostrymi oraz spiczastymi krawędziami. Miała również zbrojne rękawice z mankietami, w kształcie liścia oraz opancerzone buty. Obie te rzeczy miały identyczny schemat, kolor, jak jej pancerz. Od kiedy zaczęła uczęszczać do Liceum Raizen, ubiera się w mundurek szkolny tej szkoły. W formie inwersji, włosy Tohki zmieniają kolor z ciemnegofioletowego, w biały. Była wtedy ubrana w ciemnofioletową suknię i miała czarne pończochy. Zbroja w kolorze purpury i ciemnego różu, przyczepiona w okolicach pasa, na ramionach. Suknia ma bardzo duże rozcięcie na przodzie i tyle, przez co większość jej ciała jest odkryta, dolna część tej sukni, to dwuwarstwowa, półprzezroczysta spódnica do kolan. Włosy ma spięte czymś, w rodzaju kokardy, o kształcie motyla w kolorze ciemnego fioletu, i z ostrymi oraz spiczastymi krawędziami. Osobowość Kiedy Tohka po raz pierwszy pojawiła się na Ziemi, zachowywała się chłodno i nie okazywała żadnych uczuć. Była ona bardzo ostrożna w stosunku do ludzi, z powodu nieustannych ataków AST, dopóki nie odbyła rozmowy z Shido. Kiedy jej moce została zapieczętowane, dopiero wtedy ostatecznie rozwinęła i zaczęła okazywać emocje, jak również wtedy doświadczyła życia na Ziemi. Z powodu tego, że dla Tohki wszystko jest nowością (nawet jej uczucia), posiada bardzo radosną i dziecięcą osobowość, co czyni ją: naiwną, emocjonalną, energetyczną i łatwowierną osobą. Łatwo się ekscytuje, widząc nowe rzeczy na Ziemi. Origami używa jej naiwności przeciwko niej wiele razy, przy różnych okazjach. Zwykle potrzebuje pomocy jednego z przyjaciół (zazwyczaj Shido), aby wskazać, że została oszukana. Pomimo braku wiedzy lub doświadczenia, Tohka posiada normalne poczucie wstydu, dowodem na to, jest jej nadpobudliwe zachowanie, kiedy zostaje przyłapana w poniżających sytuacjach. Jednakże, początkowo nie znała pojęcia pocałunku, dlatego, bez wahania wykonała pierwszy pocałunek z Shido, później jednak zrozumiała, że nie lubi patrzeć, jak całuje inne dziewczyny. Czasami Tohka może niespodziewanie wnikliwa i spostrzegawcza, jeśli chodzi o uczucia innych ludzi, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o Shido, i pozostałe Duchy. Na początku, również nie rozumiała pojęcia miłości, nie pojmowała swoich uczuć względem Shido, aż do Tomu12 Tohka, jak było pokazane kilka razy, ma dość dobry poziom zmysłu bitewnego. W trakcie walki z Origami, będącej Duchem, szybko przeanalizowała jej nowe moce i zdolności, i dobrała najlepsze sposoby na przeciwstawienie się nim. To było zapewne spowodowane, ciągłymi walkami z AST, zanim poznała Shido. W formie Inwersji, Tohka była zdecydowanie bardziej wrogo nastawiona. Normalnie, Tohka powstrzymywała się, aby nikogo nie zabić (chyba, że była poważnie rozgniewana), to w tej formie wykorzystywała pełnie swojej mocy, do eliminacji swoich przeciwników. Również w formie Inwersji straciła ostatnie wspomnienia, czyli głównie wspomnienia o Shido, zaczęła go uważać za człowieka, który chce ją oszukać. Jednakże, nawet w tej formie, Tohka nadal wykazuje objawy zmieszania i strachu przed Shido, a dokładniej przed jego niewytłumaczalną (dla niej) znajomością jej, oraz przed dziwnym uczuciem względem niego, które jest resztką normalnej osobowości Tohki, i właśnie to uczucie pozwoliło Shido przywrócić ją do normalności, poprzez jego pocałunek. Występowanie *Powieść **Tom 1-15 **Date A Live Encore Tom 1 **Date A Live Encore Tom 2 **Date A Live Encore Tom 3 **Date A Live Encore Tom 4 **Date A Live Encore Tom 5 *Anime **Date A Live Odc 1-12 **Date A Live OVA **Date A Live II Odc 1-10 **Date A Live II OVA *Manga **Date A Live (2012) ***Rozdział 1-6 **Date A Live (2013-2014) ***Rozdział 1- **Date AST Like ***Rozdział 2, 4, 9 *Gra: **Date A Live: Rinne Utopia **Date A Live: Ars Install **Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation *Film: **Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Moce i zdolności Duch Tohka_Sandalphon.jpg|Tohka z Sandalphonem Tohka_Sandalphon2.jpg|Tohka z przywołanym Sandalphonem Halvanhelev.jpg|Halvanhelev Tron_anihilacji.jpg|Model Sandalphona po przywołaniu Tohka_Nahemah.jpg|Mroczna Tohka i Nahemah Tohka_Paverschlev.png|Paverschlev Tohka LASB.jpg|Tohka w limitowanej Sukni Astralnej (Wersja ze stojem kąpielowym) Tohka LASSU.jpg|Tohka w limitowanej Sukni Astralnej (Wersja ze szkolnym mundurkiem) Tohka LASY.jpg|Tohka w limitowanej Sukni Astralnej (Wersja ze Szlafrokiem) Tohka kula energii.jpg|Tohka z kulą energii Anioł: Sandalphon (鏖殺公, Ousatsukou, dosł., "Tron Anihilacji") Broń: Szeroki Miecz Ostateczny Atak: Halvanhelev (最後の剣（ハルヴァンヘレヴ）, Saigo no Ken, dosł., "Miecz końca") Suknia Astralna: Adonai Melek (神威霊装・十番 （アドナイ・メレク）, Shin'i Reisou: Juuban, dosł., "Duchowa Suknia Boga, Numer 10") Tohka jest wojownikiem posiadającym wielką siłę ataku, używa miecza, jako głównej broni. Dodatkowo, wysoka zawartość w jej ciele zwiększa jej możliwości ataku i obrony. Potrafi wytworzyć potężna barierę wokół siebie, używać ataków energii, przy użyciu tylko palców, jak również wywoływać fale wstrząsowe samym ruchem ręki. Jej podstawowym orężem jest „Sandalphon”, który wygląda jak pozłacany tron, który pełni role m. in. pochwy na miecz. Nazwa „Sandalphon” odnosi się zarówno do tronu, jak i do miecza który Tohka wyciąga z oparcia. Styl walki Tohki, zwykle polega na silnych i zwinnych cięciach mieczem, zwykle ze wsparciem na miecz, lub ciało albo atakach energii, które wyglądają, jak wiązki lasera. Tron sam w sobie, jest rzeczą zapewniającą wsparcie. W zależności od użycia, może się przekształcić w środek transportu lewitującego nad ziemią lub, jako czynnik aktywujący ostateczny atak Tohki „Halvanhelev” (ogromy miecz z ostrzem na jednej krawędzi), następuje to, po przecięciu tronu na pół. To powoduje drastyczne zwiększenie niszczącej mocy Anioła. Później pomimo tego, że moce Tohki zostały zapieczętowane przez Shido, to nadal może używać niewielkiej ilości swoich mocy. Pierwszy raz tak się stało, kiedy stan psychiczny Tohki stał się nie stabilny, później Tohka nauczyła się, jak odzyskać około 10% swoich mocy, dokonuje tego, przy pomocy limitowanej Sukni Astralnej. Wygląd tej sukni, zależy od ubioru, jaki Tohka ma na sobie. W Tomie 10 Tohka odzyskała w całości swoją moc, jednakże, to była wyjątkowa sytuacja i zdarzyła się tylko raz. Nawet bez mocy duchowych, Tohka posiada trzy zdolności, które można uznać za nadludzkie. Pierwszą zdolnością jest niesamowita siła i szybkość, nawet bez swoich mocy, są one zdecydowanie większe od przeciętnego człowieka. Pobiła rekordy dziewczyn Liceum Raizen, w trakcie badania sprawności fizycznej, pomimo tego, że starała się, jak najbardziej powstrzymywać. Drugą zdolnością jest instynktowne wykrywanie zagrożeń. Objawiła się on wtedy, kiedy wyczuła, że jest śledzona przez DEM, natomiast nie była w stanie, kiedy robił to Ratatoskr, który nie miał zamiaru jej krzywdzić, tylko ją obserwował. Ponadto, podczas pierwszej walki z Ellen od razu wyczuła, że to przeciwnik, którego można zlekceważyć. Trzecią zdolnością jest niesamowicie czuły zmysł węchu, dzięki któremu może łatwo zlokalizować i zidentyfikować osoby. Forma Inwersji Demon: Nahemah (暴虐公 (ナヘマー), Bougyakukou, dosł., " Władca Tyran") Broń: ''' miecz z ostrzem na jednej krawędzi '''Ostateczny Atak: Paverschlev (終焉の剣(ペイヴァーシュへレヴ) ', ''Shuuen no Ken, dosł., „Miecz Zgonu") '''Suknia Astralna: Brak nazwy Po długo trwałym wystawieniu na negatywne emocje, które się pojawiły, kiedy Shido miał zostać zabity, Tohka transformowała się w inną formę, według Westcotta, to była jej prawdziwa forma, zwie się ona „formą inwersji”. Tohka otrzymała wtedy Nahemah, mroczną wersję Sandalphona, a jej Suknia Astralna stała ciemniejsza i bardziej odkrywająca. Ogólnie, Tohka posiada takie same zdolności w tej formie, tylko kolor i aura ich są ciemniejsze. Zgodnie z „Ratatoskr's Daily Observations”, siła ataku jest zdecydowanie większa niż w jej normalnej formie, jednakże odbyło się to kosztem zmniejszenia siły obrony. Pomimo tego faktu, Tohka przetrwała bezpośredni atak Ellen bez żadnego zadrapania. Jej Demon Nahemah, jest przeciwieństwem jej Anioła Sandalphona, który jest pozłacanym tronem z szerokim mieczem w oparciu, tutaj jest on mieczem z ostrzem na jednej krawędzi, wychodzącym oparcia ciemnoszarego tronu. Tak, jak w przypadku Sandalphona, Tohka może zniszczyć tron, aby aktywować ostateczny atak Paverschlev, czyli mroczną wersję Halvanheleva. Pojedynczy atak pełnej mocy Paverschleva, jest wystarczająco silny, aby zniszczyć kompletnie większą część miasta Tenguu i góry za nim, w trakcie ataku zostało unicestwione pokaźna ilość Bandersnatchy i klonów Kurumi. W tej formie, Tohka nie posiada żadnych wspomnień ze swojej normalnej formy, i nie zawaha się zabić kogokolwiek. Jak również, kiedy Tohka wróciła do normalności, nie posiadała ona żadnych wspomnień, co robiła, jak była w formie Inwersji. Tohka niemal ponownie weszła w tą formę w tomie 10, kiedy miała załamanie nerwowe z powodu niewystarczającej mocy, aby ochronić inne Duchy przed atakami Origami. Na szczęście, w porę się opamiętała, ponieważ zrozumiała, że coraz bardziej zgłębiała się w pragnienie mrocznej części jej mocy, i, że poleganie na tej mocy, nie uratuje nikogo. Pełna Forma Anioł: Shekinah (滅殺皇 (シェキナー), Messatsuou, dosł., "Cesarz Unicestwienia") Broń: ' Szeroki Miecz 'Suknia Astralna: Adonai Melek Ensufall (神威霊装・十番 「万」, Shin'i Reisou: Juuban Man, dosł., "Duchowa Suknia Boga, Numer 10 Pełna") W filmie Date A Live: Mayuri Judgement, Tohka tymczasowo otrzymuje manę wszystkich Duchów, które do tej pory zapieczętował Shido. Będąc w tej formie, Tohka otrzymała nową Suknie Astralną, która jest fuzją jej pierwszej sukni innych Duchów. Dodatkowo otrzymuje nowego Anioła zwanego Shekinah, który, jak jej pierwszy jest szerokim mieczem. Ponadto, nadal może przyzwać Sandalphona, przez co może dzierżyć oba miecze jednocześnie. Cytaty *''"Czemu...? Czy to nie oczywiste? --Czyż, nie przyszedłeś tutaj, aby mnie zabić"'' Tom 1, Rozdział 1 (Powieść) *''"To prawda. Nic nie mogę zrobić w tym temacie. Nie wiem jak dawno temu, to było, ale nagle się „tu” pojawiłam. Tak to było. Moje wspomnienia są niejasne i zniekształcone. Nie mam pojęcia nawet, czym ja jestem."'' Tom 1, Rozdział 3 (Powieść) *''"Za każdym razem... kiedy się pojawiam na tym świecie, niszczę coś pięknego."'' Tom 1, Rozdział 5 (Powieść) *''"...Czy to naprawdę w porządku, że żyje?"'' Tom 1, Rozdział 5 (Powieść) *''"Przestań! Przestań! Proszę przestań...! Tylko nie Shido...! Nie obchodzi co się ze mną stanie! Zrobię wszystko! Usłucham wszystkiego! Dlatego... nie zabierajcie mi Shido...!!"Tom 7, Rozdział 9 (Powieść) *"--Aaa, więc to uczucie to miłość"''Tom 12, Rozdział 5 (Powieść) Ciekawostki *Imię Tohki, jak i pozostałych Duchów, zostały utworzone według pewnej reguły. Jej imię zapisuje się jako 十香, gdzie znak „十”oznacza dziesięć. Ta „dziesiątka” odnosi się również do dziesiątej Sefiry w drzewie życia w kabale która ma nazwę „Królestwo”. Tą nazwę obrazuje Suknia Astralna Tohki która jest połączeniem sukni księżniczki i zbroi rycerza oraz Anioł w postaci tronu. **Jej Demon Nahemah jest również dziesiąty w Qliphothie (przeciwieństwo Drzewa Życia, mroczna/zła wersja). **Imię "Tohka" zostało nadane przez Shido, podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, 10 kwietnia. ** Nazwisko Tohki "Yatogami (夜刀神)" można przetłumaczyć jako „Nocny miecz Boga” *Nazwę Anioła (Sandalphon) można również przetłumaczyć jako „Pan wysokości”, „Współbrat” lub „Dźwięk sandałów.” * Sandalphon jest powiązany z planetą Ziemią. Co wiąże się z tym, że elementem mocy Tohki jest ziemia, główny składnik planety Ziemi. *Nazwa Sukni Astralnej (Adonai Melech) po hebrajsku znaczy „Bóg jest Królem”. * Zgodnie z posłowiem w Tomie 7, powód dla którego Suknia Astralna Mrocznej Tohki pokazuje tyle odsłoniętego ciała, wyszedł z idei, że złe charaktery są bardziej skłonne uwieść głównego bohatera, aby go przeciągnąć na swoją stronę lub aby potem podstępnie zgładzić. *Poziom Zagrożenia Tohki jest AAA, natomiast w formie Inwersji wynosi on SS i jest, jak na razie najwyższym poziomem, jaki osiągnął Duch. ** W Tomie 10, Origami została przemieniona w Ducha przez Zjawę, otrzymała ten sam poziom, co Tohka, zarówno w normalnej formie, jak i w formie Inwersji. Jednak, zdaniem Kotori, moc Tohki jest nieco większa. *Tohka wymogła na Shido obietnice, że nie pocałuje żadnej innej dziewczyny poza nią, nie wiedząc, że jest to jedyny sposób ab zapieczętować Duchy. ** Tohka okazjonalnie, wpada na Shido, kiedy on pieczętuje moce innych Duchów przez pocałunek. ** W Tomie 12 dowiaduje się od Reine, czemu Shido musiał pocałować pozostałe Duchy. *** W rezultacie, poprosiła Shido, aby ją pocałował tyle razy, ile złamał przysięgę. *W anime jednym z najważniejszych przedmiotów jest duża poduszka w kształcie chleba sojowego, którą wygrała z Shido z Salonie Gier. Została ona zniszczona przez Origami w 3 odcinku, ale później pojawia się znowu w jej pokoju. * W mandze „Date A Origami”, Tohka ma odpowiednika w postaci robota, ale jest on nawet mniej inteligenty niż prawdziwa Tohka. * W powieści i mandze, Tohka poznaje znaczenie słowa „randka” przed pierwszą randką z Shido, zaś w anime, poznaje je w trakcie trwania randki z Shido. * W powieści i mandze, Tohka replikuje mundurek szkolny widząc przechodzącego nieopodal ucznia liceum, zaś w anime, robi to ze zdjęcia Origami, które Shido miał przy sobie. *W szóstym odcinku drugiej serii anime, Tohka pokazuje, że ma zaskakująco dobry głos do śpiewania. ** Wynika to z tego, że aktorka pokładająca głos pod Tohkę jest Marina Inoue, która jest również piosenkarką. * W Tomie 7 jest ujawnione, że Tohka wie zdolnościach regeneracyjnych Shido, które dostał od Kotori. Adnotacje Kategoria:Duch Kategoria:Postacie